Santana's Little Sister
by greys1998
Summary: My name's Tori Lopez, and yes, I am Santana Lopez's, the HBIC, little sister. Warning: swearing, abuse, mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to High School

**A/N Ok, so is my first story and I don't know how this is going to go so here it is.**

"Welcome to High School, Loser!" I ducked as a blue slushy flew over my head missing me by an millimeter and hitting the locker beside me. I whipped my head over to the football player who threw it at me and gave him a death glare. Let me introduce myself, my name is Tori Lopez, and yeah ,I'm Santana Lopez's little sister. So, I'm a freshman and as other people have called me, a loser. "HEY TORI!" I hear someone yell. I know that voice from anywhere. " Hey Jake." I turn around and see my best friend, Jacob Puckerman, leaning on the locker beside me with trash all over him. "Well, I've managed to be thrown into the dumpster 3 times today, how has your day gone?" he said with a smirk on his face. Me and Jake are nothing like our siblings, well I look exactly like mine, but besides that. "I haven't been hit with a slushy ye-" I feel something ice cold hit my face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Santana Lopez's baby sister" I hear a voice say. "Leave us alone Karofski." I hear Jake say. Then I hear a thud and Karofski scream "SHIT!" I wipe the slushy off my face and see Karoski pinned to the locker by none other than my older sister.


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

_I wipe the slushy off my eyes and see none other than my older sister._

"LISTEN GAYLORD, IF I EVEN SEE YOU LOOK AT MY SISTER THE WRONG WAY, I WILL GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS!" Santana screamed, and pushed him away from us. " Hey Shorty and mini Puck who knows if he ever hurt Tori, he won't be able to walk again," Jake looked around nervously "Coming, mom!" he yelled and then ran away.

"Great job, you scared my only friend away," I said with a sigh and walked into the bathroom to wash the slushy out of my hair. " Nobody messes with my baby sister and gets away with it," Santana says walking into the room. " I'm not a baby anymore San" I say with sadness as I dip my head into the sink. "Ok, fine my 5 foot nothing sister that is younger than me," she says while washing the slushy out of my dark long hair. "So, are you going to audition for glee club?" she asks. " I don't know I may tryout for soccer or maybe basketba-" I couldn't finish my sentence before Santana bursts into laughter. " Yo-You? Tryout for basketball? Tori, your like 4'11 and weigh 70 pounds and you think you're going to make the basketball team?" she said in between laughs. "Well, now I not going to," I say as I stand up and walk away with tears in my eyes. Santana runs after me "Tori, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I ignore her and walk to my first class.

Later that day...

**From Jake: 911! Come 2 choir room now.**

I walk into the choir room and see Jake stand there awkwardly and the whole entire glee club sitting in chairs. I look around and realize I only know Brittany, Santana, and Puck."Why am I here?" I ask curiously. "That kid over there said you can sing," a boy with a fedora on said,while pointing at Jake. I give Jake my signature death glare. "So can you?" a girl with an animal sweater says. "Uh, I guess," I say with a shrug. "Well, show us what you've got," the curly haired teacher says. "Uh, okay,"

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<em>

I look over at Jake and he is doing that cute little smirk. 

_But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<br>_I continue into the second verse and see the girl in the animal sweater and some girl who looks like Ivy from Good Luck Charlie glaring at me.

_When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing gets better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<br>_

I look over to San and she's smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

_I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!<em>

_Let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn_

I finish and everyone starts clapping and I smile and take a bow. " WOW! That was amazing, your in," the curly hair teacher says.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepless Nights

_ " VICTORIA ALEXANDRA LOPEZ! YOU BETTER GET YOU LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" he yelled. 8 year old Santana, flinched as she heard her father yell at her baby sister. The stairs creaked a little, as 4 year old Tori, stumbled down the stares to get to Carlos. "Yes, daddy?" she whispered as she started shaking in fear. "YOU UNGREATFUL SLUT, WHY DIDN'T YOU CLEAN THE BASEMENT?" he screamed as he picked her up and started shaking her. "I-I w-w-was sca-scare" "ANSWER ME BITCH!" he yelled as he slapped her. Santana watched from the corner, as tears fell down her cheeks, she knew she couldn't do anything because it would make it worse for Tori. "I was scar-scared tha-t a mons-monster was go-going to hur-hurt me and San." she manged to mumble out through her tears. Her father laughed, "YOU WANT TO SEE A MONSTER! I'LL SHOW YOU A MONSTER!" he then threw Tori on the ground and kicked her in the ribs. "AHH, DADDY STOP!" she screamed as pain erupted in her body. "YOU DESERVE THIS YOU SLUT!" Carlos then picked her up and threw her at the wall. Tori screamed in agonizing pain and began to sob, while Carlos was standing over with a grin on his face. That made Santana snap, she ran over to her father and started punching him."LEAVE US ALONE!" she screamed punching him with all her strength. Carlos glared at her, and then stepped on Tori stomach. Tori screamed as loud as she could and started hyperventilating. "I'M GOING TO GO BY SOME BEER, YOU BITCHES STAY HERE, AND DON'T DO ANYTHING FUCKING STUPID!" Carlos walked out leaving the two girl alone. Santana knelled down in front of Tori. "Hey baby, it's okay he's not going to hurt," she whispered as she stroked her hair. Tori continued hyperventilating and sobbed even harder. " I promise I'll get you in me out of here," Santana whispered as she picked Tori up and carried her to her bedroom and laid them on the bed. "I'll always protect you," she whispered as the two fell asleep in each others arms._

I woke up from my nightmare sweating and crying. Everything was spinning and I couldn't breathe.I heard someone walk into my room and that made me sob even harder. "Baby girl? Are you okay?" I heard San whisper to me. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on my breathing. San then got up and walked to the bathroom and came back with my inhaler. I took it from her and took a deep breathe and counted to 10 while she rubbed my back. My breathing finally calmed down and I looked at the clock. It was 3:28 am. I laid back down on my bed with San and she wrapped her arms around my waist. " What was your nightmare about, baby?" San whispered to me as she played with my hair. "Just the usual stuff abo-about d-da.. you know." I tried to say without stuttering. " He's never going to hurt us again," She whispered as I fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Forever and Always

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted a lot. I'll post more during Xmas break.**

I wake up the next morning and feel someones arm wrapped around me. My eyes widen and I jump up and get in my kung fu ready position. "Jesus, Tori its just me." I hear San say from under the covers. "Oh, sorry." I go into the bathroom and take a shower.

While I'm in the shower I hear San talking on the phone, I'm guessing to Brittany like she always does. "No, I haven't told her yet, she'll kick me and Tori out on the streets." I hear her say quietly. "Because, I'm pretty sure she is not going to be happy when she finds out her granddaughter is lesbian. What? Ok, Love you too." Santana's lesbian? I knew it! She always give Brittany this look and talks to her softly like she talks to me.

I get out of the shower and get dressed. I walk downstairs and eat breakfast as I wait for San to finish getting ready. I also think about what I hear up stairs. Then abuela walks into the room. " Good Morning Mija. What are you thinking about? " She asks as she sits down and starts eating. Oh, she talking to me! "Nothing! Just staring at the cereal box." I says laughing nervously. "Ok then? Well have fun at school," she says as San comes walking down the stairs.

San and I ride to school in silence. "Why are you so quite today?" San asks turning into the school parking lot. I look up at her. "San?" I ask nervously. "Yes?" she replies putting the car in park and looking over to me. "Well I just wanted to know if..umm... yourinlovewithbrittany?" I say quickly whispering the last part. She gives me a confused look. "What? You talk way to fast." "I said are you...um.. you know... like in love with Brittany?" I ask in a small voice and look down at my hands. I wait a minute and hear no response, "San?" I look up and see that she has visibly paled. "Ho-how do you kn-know that?" she asks , tears welling up in her eyes. "I heard you talking to Brittany on the phone this morning," I whisper to her. "I'm sorry." she says as she starts crying. "I'm not mad at you, San." I say taking her hand in mine. "I'm so sorry" she continues to sob. " San its fine. Nothings bad about this. I actually think it will be cool for my kids to have two aunts." I say trying to cheer her up. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" she screams at me. I flinch. "Sorry." she says in a softer voice. "What don't I get San?" I ask trying to get some information out of her. "Have you ever wondered why mom didn't want us after dad got arrested? Or why dad hate us?" I nod. "It's because I am this way! Its all my fault! None of this would've ever happen if I wasn't born!" She says screaming the last part. I look up at her. "San, its not your fault. Dad was a horrible person and mom was just crazy. If you weren't born I don't think I'd be able to survive. I would've never been able to survive without the best sister ever." I finish saying looking it to her tear-filled eyes. San leans over the center console of the car and hugs me. "I love you, so much." she says squeezing me. "Forever and always?" I say. "Forever and always." she says as she kisses my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5: Worst Day Ever

**A/N I forgot to say this a long time ago, its obvious I don't own glee.**

After me and San cry fest in the car this morning my day was basically a living hell. When I walked in and said bye to San, two seconds after she was gone I got slushied. I went into the bathroom to clean and there I met my new worst enemy, Charlotte Fabray. She is a sophomore and Quinn's little sister. For some reason she hates me. This morning when I went into the bathroom she came up to me and said, "Listen Lopez, here's how its gonna work. Your going to be a the bottom of the food chain for high school. Just because your sisters on top doesn't mean your going to be, too. So, when our siblings graduate I'm going to take Santana's position of HBIC." I just stood there and stared at her with my mouth gaping. She walked out with an innocent grin on her face.

After I finished cleaning the slushy of of my face. I go to Spanish class. In a test I get hit in the head with a piece of paper. I turn around about to go all Lima Heights on whoever through that. I see Jake smiling at me mouthing "open it". I unwrap the piece of paper and read it, it says: _Hey Shorty, wanna go to the movies with me Friday night._ Finally! Jake finally realizes I'm in love with him! I turn around and nod at him. He gives me the biggest grin I've ever seen. Maybe this day isn't so bad.

After all my other class I hear people yelling at each other in the hallway. One of the voices sounds really familiar. I follow the voices and see that Santana is yelling and insulting Finn. I smile and shake my head. Everyone thinks she a bitch, but shes a real softy on the inside. The thing I hear next wipes that smile right off my face. "Hey Santana why don't you just come out of the closet?" Finn asks as San starts walking away, she stops dead in the tracks. My mind starts racing. How would he know that? Why is he saying that? What is San going to do? "Your in love with your best friend and your afraid she doesn't love you back." Finn finishes saying as he walks away. I look over and see San just standing in the hall. I can see her breathing is heavy and shes trying not to go attack Finn. "San?" I ask approaching her slowly. No response. "San? Are you okay?" I ask laying a hand on her shoulder. She swats it away. "DO I LOOK OKAY? HOW DOES HE KNOW? ONLY ME, BRITT, AND YOU KNOW!" she screams. "San calm down. No one knows." I say in a calm voice "Wait, you told him, didn't you?" she says in a loud voice. "Wh-what, no I didn't?" I say stuttering. "OH MY GOD, You did!" she screams at me. "n-no I di-didn't." I say, this whole since bring back horrible memories. Then I feel it, an open hand hitting me across my face. I look up and see San looking down at me with a hand over her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6: Two Things

**A/N Sorry if this sucks, I'm pretty sure I got a mini concussion at Basketball today, so my minds foggy.**

"_I'm so sorry."_

_ Three year old Tori was confused. Why was she in a graveyard? Why is everyone crying? Where is her mommy? All she remembers is getting picked up form ballet and her daddy was crying. She leans up and looks at seven year old Santana and whispers "Wheres mommy?" Santana looks down at her baby sister and says "Mommy went to better place." And watches as they lower their mothers casket into the ground. After the funeral Carlos takes them back to the house. He slams the door and pushes them inside. "SHE GONE!" he yells at his daughters. "Mommy gone?" Tori asks as she begins to whimper. "YES SHE IS GONE YOU LITTLE IDIOT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screams zoning in on toddler. "IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR STUPID DANCE CLASS SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED. YOU KILLED HER!" he yells as he shakes her. "No, I didn't." Tori replies in a small voice. "YOU KILLED HER YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he says getting in her face. Santana watches from the side not knowing what to do. "I didn't kill mommy." Tori says whispering. Then it came, Carlos brought his hand up and backhanded the tiny toddler in the face. Santana screams and rushes over to her. "What are you doing?" she screams standing protectively in front of her baby sister ."I'm punishing your sister for killing your mother." He says pushing Santana out of the way. Carlos towers over his daughter and yanks her up. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he says pushing her towards the stairs. Tori scrambles up the stairs and runs into her room. Carlos turns and looks at his eldest daughter. "If you tell anyone about this I will kill both of you." He says leaning into her personal space. Santana nods quickly and runs upstairs. Carlos smiles at the bright red spot on the carpet._

"Tori? Tori, wake up sweetie." I hear my sister say as I blink my eyes open. I notice that I'm laying on the ground with my head in San's lap. What just happen? I remember me and Santana arguing and then something else I can't remember...oh yeah, she slapped me. I guess I had a flashback or something and passed out. I jump up trying to get away from her. My head starts spinning and everything is blurry when I get up. "Woah, you may want to sit back down." San says getting up and grabbing my arm. "Get off me." I say shaking off of me. I storm away to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and notice my mascara is smeared immensely. I wet a paper towel and wash all the make-up off of my face. I look into the mirror and notice a pair of dark brown eyes, identical to mine, in the corner staring at me. "You don't understand how sorry I am," my sister says as she walks over to me. "Well it seems you think I don't understand anything?" I spit back at her. San comes up behind me, and wraps her arms around me. "You don't need to understand this stuff. Your only fourteen, you need to enjoy your life as a teenager." she says putting her head on my shoulder. "I don't know what came over me. I am so sorry," she continues saying. "Stop apologizing," I say as I shake her off me. "Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, sorry." San says just trying to get on my nerves. "If you don't stop saying that I'm going to go all Lima Heights on you." I tell her walking out of the bathroom. "Two things. One: I'm the only one that can go Lima Heights on people. Two: I love you more than anything in the world." She says draping her arm over my shoulders and leading us out to the car. "I love you, too." I reply wrapping my arms around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7: MashUp

**A/N So I went to a church sleepover thing and only slept 45 minutes last night, so I'm a little sleep deprived. And if you can't tell I hate Finn.**

Today at school wasn't much better than yesterday. When I walked in I see Charlotte Fabray giving me the death glare again. Well, at least I have my date with Jake tonight. Today in glee club we are having a mash-up competition against the Troubletones, which my sister happens to be on. Frankenteen tells me and Jake that we should sit this one out and "learn" what to do. How hard is it to sing and dance?

Well nude erection, I mean New Directions sucked. They sang some stupid song from the 80s. The choreograph stunk and they gave all the solos to the wrong vocal ranges. I look beside me and see Jake texting someone. He closes his phone, and all of the sudden I feel my pocket vibrating. I pull my phone out and open the text: _Hey, What movie do you want to see?And they sucked! -J _I roll my eyes and text him back. _ Let's see New Years Eve and ikr! And why are we texting each other instead of talking?-T _I reply back. I hear his vibrating phone, he smiles and say "I don't really know." I laugh as we wait for Mr. Shue to tell us we can leave. "Hey, you guys, meeting in the choir room in five minutes." I hear Kurt say as he passes by.

When me and Jake walk into the choir room everyone is sitting down and talking. "We did so awesome!" I hear Rachel say as me and Jake sit down. "We are so going to beat the Troubletones!" Finn replies back. I roll my eyes, they couldn't beat a group of deaf, dying old people. Mr. Shue walks in a say "Guys, that was great!" Everyone agrees with a combination of "we're gonna win" and "they're going down." "We need to know what we looked like from a audience perspective. Tori, Jake how did we look?" He says, everyone turning to look at us. "Well, you guys had a lot of energy." Jake says trying not be mean, in an adorable way, "Um, you guys looked like you were having fun and, uh, Tori help me out here." He says nudging me. "You guys sucked." I said getting to the point. I hear gasps and whispers. "Your choreography was so bad I wanted to rip my eyes out. The voices were very wrong for the parts and don't even get me started about the costume." I say looking around the room. "What are you talking about? We did awesome!" I hear Finn say giving Mike a fist-bump. "Yeah, sure, that like saying Santana is an angel, or that you're a genius." I say looking him in the eye. I hear Jake say "burn", as Finn looks confused. "Ok, everyone that's our feed back from the audience. I guess we need to practice more before sectionals." Mr. Shue says stepping in "Did you just call me stupid?" Finn finally says after I insulted him five minutes ago. I start laughing. "You just figured that out? I know your not the sharpest crayon in the box. Heck! You're probably the little nub left in the bottom of it. The mash-up was almost as stupid as you!" I say glaring at him, still mad at him for outing Santana. Everyone laughs and I smile. "Do you know how hard making a mash-up is? I would like it if you didn't insult my work."he says huffing. "Mash-ups are the easiest songs ever! You just jam two song together." I exclaim at him. "If you think they are so easy why not you do one right now. Or is it to hard for a little Freshman? " he says smirking. "Okay, I will." I say wiping the smirk off of his face. I walk over to Jake. "We're doing the song we did for the talent show last year." I whisper in his ear. "Okay." He says and walks to get a microphone. We start singing: (_Tori is italics,_**Jake is bold)**

**I always knew you were the best  
>The coolest girl I know<br>So prettier than all the rest  
>The star of my show<strong>

****Jake starts singing walking around the room.

**So many times I wished  
>You'd be the one for me<br>But never knew it'd get like this  
>Girl, what you do to me<strong>

**You're who I'm thinkin' of  
>Girl, you ain't my runner up<br>And no matter what  
>You're always number one<strong>

**My favorite, my favorite  
>My favorite, my favorite girl<br>My favorite girl **

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told**  
><strong>Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul**  
><strong>To a woman so heartless**  
><strong>How could you be so heartless**  
><strong>Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

I sing walking over to Jake.

**You take my breath away_  
><em>With everything you say_  
><em>I just wanna be with you_  
><em>My baby, my baby, oh__**

**My miss don't play no games_  
><em>Treat you no other way_  
><em>Than you deserve_  
><em>'Cause you're the girl of my dreams**

_Talking talking talking talk**  
><strong>Baby lets just knock it off**  
><strong>They don't know what we been through**  
><strong>They don't know about me and you**  
><strong>So why I got something new to see?**  
><strong>And you just gonna be keep hating me**  
><strong>And we just gonna be enemies**  
><strong>I know you can't believe**  
><strong>I could just leave it wrong**  
><strong>And you can't make it right**  
><strong>I'm gonna take off tonight _

We the last verse at he same time.

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told, _**My favorite, my favorite_  
><em>**_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul, _**My favorite girl, My favorite girl_  
><em>**_To a woman so heartless, _**My favorite, My favorite_  
><em>**_How could you be so heartless, _**My favorite girl_  
><em>**_Oh, how could you be so heartless? _**My favorite girl**

When we finish everyone is cheering and clapping except for Finn. We take a bow, smile at each other, and sit in our seats. "And that is how you do a mash-up!" Mr. Shue exclaims giving us a high five. "Okay, guys let's go watch the Troubletones perform." He says as he starts walking to the auditorium.

The Troubletones to a perfect mash-up of Rumor Has It and Someone Like You. I clapped as they finished but stop as I saw Santana jump off of the stage. "What did you just say say to her!" Santana screams at Finn. "I said you were great. Finn says nervously. "Your lying." Santana says shaking her head. "No, he literally just said tha-" Rachel starts saying, but Santana interrupts her. "Did you tell her too?" Santana says looking angrier and more insecure by the second. And when San is insecure she takes everything out on other people, Finn is about to get it. "Everyone is going to know now, because of you!" San say pointing at Finn. I look into her eyes and can tell she is on the verge of tears. I can tell she is either going to burst into tears or kill Finn, and I'm afraid for poor Finn that it is probably option number 2. "The whole entire school already knows, and you know what they" "Not just the school you IDIOT! EVERYONE!" San yells. Wait. How would everyone know? Nobody heard the fight except me, San, and Finn...and some girl walking out of the bathroom. I think back to yesterday and can never mistake that blonde hair and cheerio uniform. It was Charlotte! She probably did this because she wants to be on top and she can't be, if San is. I'm brought back to reality when I hear Finn say, "What are you talking a-" SLAP! I cover my mouth as I watch San slap Finn across the face. Everything is silent. San turns and looks at me and runs out. I run after her. I look around the hallway and don't see her, but I hear crying. I follow the sound of my older sister crying.


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Out

I walk into the bathroom and see San sitting on the floor with her back against the wall sobbing her eyes out, I turn around and lock the door. "San?" I say softly slowly inching my way towards her. She continues to sob like, I'm not even here. "Santana?" I whisper sitting down next to her. She looks at me with tears streaming down her face. I've never seen her so broken. She looked cheerful when mom died, compared to her now. She then wraps her arms around me and pulls me to her chest. She buries her face into my hair and continues to sob.

"Shh, its okay," I whisper trying to calm her down. I try to stand up, so I can get the sobbing mess home, but she has a death grip on me. I just let San cry as I whisper comforting words to her. After 30 minutes she finally says something.

"Ev-everyone kno-knows now," she stutters as she sobs. "How does everyone know?" I whisper looking up at her. "Su-sue...commercial...Fin-nn...eve-everyone." She hiccups as her sobs get harder. "Its okay," I whisper to her, rubbing circles into her back, trying to soothe her. "EVERONE KNOWS! MY LIFE IS NOW COMPLETELY FUCKED UP!" she screams at me. I flinch and she gives me an apologetic look.

"Your life isn't fucked up, you just hit a bump in the road." I say looking into her broken brown eyes. "YES IT IS!" she yells brushing me off her, and standing up. "ITS BEEN FUCKED UP EVER SINCE DAD DECIDED HE HATES US." she screams at me, I continue to sit on the floor and say in a calm voice, " Your life isn't that bad." "BOTH OF OUR LIVES OUR FUCKED UP!" she screams but calms down when she notices my breathing is getting faster and is labored.

"Face it, your afraid of just about everything since dad made you his personal punching bag. I'm a bitch to everyone because I'm afraid if I'm not that I'll end up being the one hurt. And I'm afraid that no one will ever loves me." San says sitting beside me. I lay my head on her shoulder. "I love you." I tell her with as much confidence I could muster into my voice. "I know, and I love you too. But its you and me versus the world." She says combing her fingers through my hair. "Well the world better watch out." I say getting up and offering my hand to her. She smiles and grabs my hand. I pull her up as she says "Yeah, they better." We walk out to her car and she opens the door from me.

-glee-

We drive slowly to the house. San is gripping the steering wheel so hard her fingers our turning white. "San, are you okay?" I ask worryingly as we pull into the driveway. "I have to tell abuela that I li-like gi-girls," she says whispering the last part. I grab her hand. "Its going to be okay." I say rubbing her hand. We walk inside together and see abuela making salsa. "Hey, girls did you have a nice day at school?" she says putting the salsa on the table. "It was fine," Santana responds walking over to abuela. "I have to tell you something important." San say leading her over to the table. San turns to me and gives me a look that is basically saying "getcha ass outta here". I walk to the doorway and mouth "good luck". San smiles at me and starts telling abuela how special she is to her.

I go to my room and lay down on my bed. I put my glasses on (yeah, I know I'm a total nerd) and start reading The Hunger Games. Katniss kinda reminds me of Santana. She is so strong and will do any thing for her little sister. I begin to think about what is happening downstairs. Abuela will understand, right? I mean she can't just throw her granddaughter out on the street. Can she? If San was to be kicked out I would follow her where ever she went. I hear someone walking up the stairs and that person has all the answers.

San walks into my room with tears streaming down her face, for the second time today. My fears are answered. She goes into my closet and grabs her suitcase she keeps in there. San walks across the hall into her room and starts packing her stuff. I follow her and sit on her bed. "I guess she didn't take it well." I say trying to lighten up the mood. San gives me a look that she gives Finn on a daily bases. "I take that as a yes." I say standing up. I go to my room get my suitcase out and start packing my stuff. I pack my clothes and smile as I take a picture off of my dresser. It was me and San at Disney World with our mom, when I was two. My mom is smiling holding me and San is holding onto her leg. That was back when everything was simple and I had two parents that loved me.

"What are you doing?" I hear San say as she pulls her suitcase into my room. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing, duh." I say zipping up my purple suitcase and standing up. "Your not going." San says bluntly as she walks over to me and takes my suitcase. "Why not?" I ask. "Because, there are so many things that can happen to you on the streets. You can get mugged, raped, murdered." San says trying to scare me. I flinch at the word rape, but go over to her and take my suitcase. "I'm not letting you go alone. Remember it's you and me versus the world." I say pulling my suitcase and walking downstairs. San smiles and follows me. "Fine, but there are rules.1. You can only get out of the car when I tell you to.2. If anyone you don't know talks to you, don't say any thing to them and tell me. 3. If anyone looks at you or touches you in the wrong way, tell me and I will beat their ass. 4. Yo-" she says talking forever, so I interrupt her. "San, I get it, can't we just move in with Brittany." I say putting my stuff in the car. San gives me a "your a freakin genius" look. "I'll ask her on tomorrow." San says smiling at me.

I climb into the passenger seat and look at the clock, it is 11:14. Holy Crap! I forgot about my date with Jake. I'm such an idiot, he's never going to forgive me. I look down at my phone, I have 3 missed calls and 5 text messages all from Jake. I groan and lean back into the seat. "Are you okay?" Santana asks as she pulls out of our driveway, well, old driveway. "I'll tell you later." I respond not feeling like talking.

San drives us the back of our neighbor hood where a park is. "We can sleep here, its perfectly safe." she says trying to say to calm my nerves. I nod trying look confident and lean my seat back, putting a blanket over myself. San leans over and kisses me on the forehead, "I love you more than you can ever imagine." She says stroking my face. "I love you, too." I say yawning, slowly drifting to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Britt's House

**A/n I'm going to start switching POV's soon**

What the hell! I just woke up and I'm in a car. What happen last night? Oh, yeah Santana got kicked out. I stretch my arms out and yawn. I look over and see San is curled into a ball, snoring and drolling on her pillow. I smile and nudge her shoulder. "Hey, San wake up," I whisper quietly shaking her a little. "fivemoreminutes." she mutters pulling the blanket over her head. I tug on the blanket but she has a death grip on it. "If you get up now I'll find you some bacon." I say shaking her shoulder. Well that got her up. San jumps up and gives me a crazed look. "Wheres the bacon?" she practically screams at me. I laugh "We can get bacon later. First we need to find a house." I say folding up my blanket.

San cranks up the car and backs out of the parking lot. I sit in silence as she starts driving to Britt's house. I'm kind of worried about what we will do if she says no. We park across the street from her house and San turns off the car. I've never been to Brittany's house before so I look around. It's a little suburban two story house. There are no cars in the driveway except a van that has a wheelchair ramp. "It's Mr. Cripple-pants." I hear San saying to herself. "You stay in here." She tells me getting out of the car. I watch carefully as she walks to the front door. She knocks and Brittany opens the door...sitting on Artie's lap. This is not going to go well. San storms into the house. Hopefully she doesn't kill anyone.

I take this time to call Jake. It rings two times and then I hear a really tired Jake say, "Hello?" "Hey, It's me." I say nervously. "Hey! Tori! I'm so sorry I couldn't come last night!" I hear him say into the phone. Wait, what is he talking about? "Yeah, it's okay", I say confused. "My brother went to a party last night and I had to watch my little sister." he says with cuteness I his voice. "It's totally fine, I had some family dram-, never mind I'll tell you later." I say joyfully, so happy that we're still together. "How's next Friday for you?" he says, I can hear the smile in his voice. "That's good for me." I reply, I can't control the grin on my face. We start talking about how stupid Finn is and time flys. "I got to go. Bye!" Jake says. "Bye!" I say hanging up. I look at the clock on my phone it's 12:58. San has been in there and hour! Maybe I should go in and make sure she hasn't killed anyone.

I get out of the car and notice that a big black hummer is driving slowly up and down the street. I begin to walk across the street and see that the car parks in front of the Pierce's driveway, blocking my way. That is kinda weird. I strain my eyes to look inside the tinted windows. They are to dark for me to be able to see anyone. I slowly walk closer to the car. Suddenly the door is thrown open. I freeze when I see a man that brings nightmares to me every night step out. It is my father. "Did you miss me slut?" he says as he grabs my arm and pushes me inside of the backseat.


	10. Chapter : Taken

**A/N Well it was my first day back at school today, and it sucked.**

Santana POV

My heart drops as I see Brittany, my first love, on Artie's lap. Brittany smiles at me, "Come in San." she says opening the door wider. I walk into the familiar living room and see that beer bottles are scattered everywhere. "What happen here?" I ask Britt as she gets of Artie's lap and walks over to me. "Oh, my parent went out of town and I had a party." She say, I can smell the alcohol in her breath. "Why wasn't I invi-invited?" I say, surprised my voice cracked. "Well, Finn came and said I shouldn't invite you because you hate everyone including yourself. And that you probably was going to a lesbian bar to get laid. " Britt says sitting back on Artie. My heart drops even more, I didn't think frankenteen could even be mean. Then Britt leans back and kisses Artie on the lips. My heart snaps. I risked everything for her and she breaks my heart for Cripple-pants. I run upstairs into Britt's bathroom and lock the door. I begin to cry for what seems like the hundredth time this week. Why is my life so fucked up! I see a razor on the side of the bathtub. I pick it up and look at my wrist. I have my friendship bracelet that Britt gave me in 2nd grade and a bracelet that Tori made me in Kindergarten. I bring the razor to my wrist, I cut a slit in it. There is little pain, but mostly I feel less stressed and relaxed. I reach over and get a piece of toilet paper, wet it, and stop the bleeding. I move the brackets over top of the scratch and pull my sleeve over it.

I stand up and open the door. I take a deep breath and walk outside. I walk across the street and get in the car. "Where do you want to eat?" I ask, expecting Tori to start screaming Breadstix. When I don't hear an answer I turn over and see she isn't there. Where is that little Smurf? I get out of the car and call her phone. It rings a few times before I hear Sexy And I Know It  faintly coming from the middle of the road. I walk over and see Tori's phone laying broken on the ground. I'm getting worried now. I look around and try to find some clues of where she went. My phone starts vibrating and I see there is a call from one Rachel Berry. Ugh, what does man hands want at a time like this. "Yes, midgit?" I ask answering it. "I know where she is." I hear her pant into the phone. "What are you talking about?" I ask desperately hoping she means Tori. "Your sister...car..taken...man." She tries to say but the phone is static. "Berry, where is she?" I scream into the phone. The line suddenly goes dead. I frantically jump in the car and drive to the police station.

Rachel's POV

I drive swiftly to Brittany's house. I felt bad about making her clean up all of the mess last night, I'm going to help her. I wonder why Santana wasn't there last night. I mean besides her being "bitchy" all of the time, she actually very fun to be around. She really nice and can be sweet if she wants to, and has gorgeous hair and eyes and has a very sexy voice. Stop it Rachel! You are straight!

When I get to Brittany's house I park in the driveway beside hers. I open my door and see that a hummer is driving back and forth across the street. It looks like it could be stalking someone. I get out and begin walking through the walk way between the house and hide behind a garden shed. I look across the street and see that Santana's little sister, Tori, I think it is, is walking across the street. Then the black hummer stops in front of Brittany driveway. Tori slows down but continues walking. Suddenly, the driver door slams open and a man about 6'1 jumps out. Tori looks absolutely terrified. " Miss me, slut?" The man says, he has Santana's eyes, as he pushes the poor girl into the backseat of the car. Oh my god! She is being kidnapped. My eyes widen as the man gets back into the car and drives away. I can't just stand hear! I jump into my car and begin following the car.

Tori's POV

I am so scared! I cry as Carlos throws me into a dark room. "Have, you miss me whore?" he says kicking me in the ribcage, I scream as I hear a crack. "You've turned into a beautiful young lady. Come here and give your father a kiss." Carlos says as he forces his lips onto mine. I try to push him away but he bends my arm back until I hear a snap. I see white as the sharp pain over takes me. I scream into the kiss. "Oh, you like it slut?" he says bending back my ring finger until it snaps. The pain is almost unbearable now. I begin to lose conciseness, Carlos breaks another one of my fingers. I close my eyes and black out, but not before I see him unbuttoning my jeans.


	11. Chapter 11: Found

**A/N Sorry for no posting for a long time. I've had a very busy week. I'm going to try to post every other night.**

Rachel's POV

Shit! Excuse my language. I just called Santana and my call got disconnected. I've been sitting in this parking lot for about an hour. My phone starts playing Don't Rain on my Parade, meaning I just got a text message. I look down at my phone.

_Just went to the Police station, where are you. -S_

Well, it surprising she didn't insult me any. I text back.

_At the old elementary school. Are you okay? -Rachel_

I wait a few minutes and it rings again.

_No,Berry I'm not. Whatever you do, don't go inside. Stay in the car. -S_

I'm kind of worried about Santana usually when I talk to her she is a bitch to me. I wait a fifteen minutes and I hear a car drive up. I get out and see Santana with a tear-stained face getting out of the car.

"Um Santana, are you okay?" I ask a little concerned when she comes stand beside me, and looks like she is going to pass out.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says looking at her feet.

We stand there a few minutes awkwardly as Santana tries to not look like she is going to burst into tears.

"Uh, Santana are we going to do anything?" I ask moving my hand brushing against her's. I blush and she at me with her beautiful eyes.

"What? Yeah, lets go." She says beginning to walk to the building. I notice something sticking out of her pocket. Santana turns and notice me staring at it. She smirks and pulls it out. It's a gun! "Why do you have that?" I ask whispering a little when we walk into the abandon school. "If Tori is hurt I am going to kill that bastard." She says giving her typical fiery look. That's the Santana I know.

Santana POV

When me and Berry get into the school, I look around for any sign of my sister. I am absolutely terrifying and I think my face can show it by the way Rachel is looking at me. The lobby is dirty with old boxes everywhere. Its about 5:30 now and its beginning to get dark. We hear a big clatter and I flinch and grab Rachel's hand. She looks up at me with a crazy look and I quickly let go of her hand. "You can hold it if you want to." She says smiling at me reassuringly.

I grab her hand and we walk forward into one of the hallways. I am gripping the gun, getting ready to shoot anything that comes near us. My mind is racing over all of my questions. Why is Carlos out of jail? How does he know where we are? Why did he take Tori? I'm brought back to reality when I hear laughter.

Rachel and I, hand in hand, follow the noise of the deep laughter. It's coming from the library, I am now shaking in fear. The floor is covered in a trail of blood, and I'm trying not to think whose it is. Rachel squeezes my hand, trying to give me confidence. I load the gun, I have three bullets in it. I quietly open the door, pulling Rachel in and hiding behind a shelf.

I look through the cracks in between the books, I see my father hovering above a figure. I know who the figure is ,but I can't bring myself believe it is her. He brings his foot back and kicks the figure. I hear my father laugh as something snaps. "YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE FROM ME, BITCH." He kicks it again and it screams out in pain. I know that scream, and I am trying not to jump up and kill that motherfucker. Rachel is crouched rubbing her thumb over my hand in a comforting manner. "SLUT, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" My eyes widen as I see Carlos pull out a gun and shoot my baby sister in the arm.

I jump into the air and yell, dropping the gun on the ground running to the middle of the room. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He smiles at me and I shiver. "Hello, Santana. You've grown into a beautiful young lady." he says walking over to me. I shake as he circles around me checking me out. I can see the gun in his hands. I feel completely powerless as he strokes my cheek. "You are VERY beautiful." he says looking at my boobs. I want to pass out right there in fear, but I try to stay strong for Tori. Thank god, he has not noticed Rachel, she is so small he could take advantage of her in two seconds. I try to look at Tori but my father is blocking my view from her. "I would fuck you right now, but your sister was good enough for now." he says. That's disgusting, he says he wants to fuck me. Wait. He said Tori was good enough. That must mean... he rape Tori. "Did you fucking rape her!" I scream at Carlos about to rip his head off. "Yeah, and she the best virgin I've ever done." he says giving me the cockiest grin ever. I snap at that sentence.

I tackle Carlos to the ground, which makes him drop the gun. I begin punching him taking all my anger over the years on him. His nose is beginning to bled. He pushes me of him and punches me in the eye. He wraps his hands around my neck and begins to squeeze. I moves my hands and try to push him off but he is to strong. White dots begin to fill my eyes as I gasp for breathe. Suddenly, something fly across the air and pushes Carlos off of me. I cough before looking over and seeing Rachel pinning Carlos to the ground. I jump up and grab the gun. I aim at Carlos and shoot him in the abdomen. Rachel jumps off of him and runs over to me. Blood begins to pour out of where the bullet enter and he lays there. I hear a whimper. Shit! I forgot about Tori. "Rachel, call 911." I tell her. "Already did," she says tying a rope around Carlos's hands and feet.

I walk over to Tori and look at her for the first time. She is curled into a ball with only her bra and underwear on. There are bruises and blood everywhere, and blood is caked in between her legs. Blood is flooding put from where our father shot her. She is shaking and mumbling something to herself. "Tori?" I whisper, she tenses up. I kneel down on the ground beside her. "Baby?" I say reaching my hand out to rub her back. She flinches and then whimpers as she tries to get away from me. My heart breaks as she uncovers her face to look at me. Her lip is busted and she has a black eye. Her big brown eyes are filled with tears and they are filled with pure fear. "Baby, I'm not going to hurt you." I try to rub her back again. She screams and crawls into the corner, and begins to hyperventilate. "P...lea...s..pleas-e do..don..don't hu-hurt m-me." she says in a horse voice covering up her face. That's when I realize that she is never going to be her normal self again.

Rachel's POV

I finish tying up Carlos and walk over to where Santana is. She is trying to coax Tori out of the corner. I feel so bad for her, this little girl seems to be her life. I hear the sirens of the police and I walk over to Carlos. He looks like he is in pain but isn't saying anything. The police run into the room aiming there guns at Carlos. I step back and stand beside Santana. She grabs my hand tightly. One of the officer's says into his walkie talkie "We need to stretchers in here immediately. Both patients in critical condition." Santana and I watch as they bring in a stretcher for Carlos. They load him onto it, and begin to roll him away. He glares at Santana and says, "I'm going to kill you and your fucking, slutty sister. Oh, yeah and tell her she was a good fuck." he says. I see Santana's hands clench into fists. She looks like she is about to attack him. She begins to walk forward but I wrap my arm around her waist. She turns around and looks at me. "It's not worth it." I say rubbing circles into her back. They bring another stretcher into the room and take it to the corner. Tori is screaming trying to get away from everyone. I feel Santana tense into my arms. The nurses finally calm Tori down by giving her an anesthesia shot. They roll her out and I still have my arm wrapped around Santana's waist. We are left standing there alone. I let go of Santana and turn to look at her. I can see the pain in her eyes. She has a hand shaped bruise around her neck. Suddenly, she wraps her arms around my neck and begins sobbing. I've never seen her like this. I wrap my arms around her waist and rub her back in small circles. "Shh, it's okay." I whisper running my fingers through her. She sobs into my neck. I look up at the version of Santana I've never seen before.


	12. Chapter 12: Hospital

**A/N- Sorry, for not updating in so long. I've had exams and stuff all week.**

Rachel POV

I stand there and let Santana cry into my shoulder. After about 10 minutes, I say "Do, you want to go to the hospital?" She looks at me and nods, and she is in no condition to drive. "I'll drive you." she nods again and walks to the passenger side of my car and gets in. I get into my seat and buckle up, looking over at Santana. She has her feet curled into her side and her head is against the window. I start up the car and make my way to the hospital.

When we get into the parking lot Santana just sits there. I lean over and nudge her shoulder. "You ready to go inside?" I ask nervously. She shakes her head and continues sitting there. I've never seen her like this, its scaring me a little. Usually she would be screaming at me or trying to attack me by now, but she just quiet. I decide to take this time to ask some questions.

"Why are you such a bitch all the time?" I ask her quietly. Santana looks over at me and glares.

"Is that any of your business, Berry?" she replies going back to her normal self for a few seconds.

"Well, no. But why do you always pick on me and not anyone else." I ask looking out the window as an ambulance pulls up and unloads some poor old man. I feel Santana flinch beside me.

"Because, your life is perfect." she says becoming the sad, weepy person. I laugh out loud. "You think my life's perfect? I get slushied every single day. Everyone at school hates me except for Kurt. You have a way better life than me!" I tell her.

"Well, at least you have two parents who love you." My heart leaps, I understand now. She's a bitch to everyone because that the only type of person she has been around. She always beats up people because she doesn't want to be the one getting beat up. I look up and see Santana is still staring out the window with tears in her eyes.

"I know how it feels to be hurt by someone who is suppose to love you, remember, my mom left me twice." I say trying to relate to her.

"Well, at least your mom is alive." I hear her mumble trying not to let me hear. My heart breaks at the pain in her voice. I lean over and rub her back trying to make her feel better. Wait. If Santana's mom is dead, her dads in jail, and her grandma kicked her out where is she staying?

"Hey Santana, where is your house?" I ask still rubbing her back. She looks up at me and begins sobbing again. Crap! I wrap my arms around her and run my fingers through her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay, if you want to you can stay with me." I say trying to stop her tears. She looks up at me, "Really?" "Yeah, sure, if you want to." I say smiling at her. "Do you want to go inside now?" I ask her taking my arms off of her. She nods and gets out. I get out and walk over to her. She grabs my hand and we walk to the entrance.

Santana's POV

When we enter the hospital my I feel like I'm going to die. Every time I am here it is all way for Tori. I wish that I was the one getting hurt for once. Me and Rachel walk up to the front desk.

"Um, I'm he-here for Victoria Lopez." I say to the receptionist, my voice cracking.

"Are you her parent or legal guardian?" the lady asks me. "I, uh, well." I say, trying to figure out what to say.

"We are her adoptive parents." I hear Rachel say. "Aren't you a little young to be adopting someone. You guys are like 16." The receptionist says eying me and Rachel.

"No ma'am, I am opposed at you making the assumption, that I am a teenager just because of my small stature. I am twenty-five for your information." Rachel exclaims, showing off her acting skills.

"Okay,okay, she's in room 436, in wing 3" The receptionist says trying to get rid of Rachel.

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the elevator. She gently leads me inside and presses the 4 button.

"Thanks" I mutter leaning my back against the wall.

"No, problem." She mutters rubbing circles in my hand and smiling.

When the doors open to level 4, I take a deep breath and step out. The sign above the wing 3 says "Trauma Intensive-care Unit" even the name sounds bad. We walk down the hallway trying to find room 36. 30, 32, 34, here it is. I look through the small window that looks into the room.

I almost burst into tears just looking at her. My baby sister that I am supposed to take care of, is just laying in the bed, hooked up to many machines, and looks dead. She is laying there with her head propped up by a pillow. She is deathly white and has a busted lip and a black eye. She has a cast on her right arm and on the other arm it looks like some word is carved into it. Her chest is rising slowly and it looks labored. I can see the bullet wound from here, it has white bandage over it. Rachel is rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

"Are you her sister?" I hear someone say.

"Yeah." I say turning to the voice. Its a blonde women, about in her twenty's in a white coat. I'm guessing she a doctor.

"She was asking for you when she woke up, she's a really good kid." She says smiling at me. "I'm Isabelle Johnson, I'm her doctor." She says sticking her hand out to me. I shake it and then lean up against the window.

"Aren't doctors usually men?" I ask looking at my fingernails.

"Yes, but due to your sister case, we thought it would be best if I was her doctor." She says looking at her clipboard.

"So, what's wrong with her?" I say looking into the room again, I can't tell if she's in a coma or just is asleep.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood, that's why we have a lot of machines hooked up to her. She has four broken ribs and one of them punctured her lung. Her right arm is broken and so is three fingers on her right hand. The word worthless was carved into her left arm with what looks like a knife. And she had a minor concussion. And she was..um," Dr. Johnson stops and takes a deep breath and lowers her voice.

" She was raped, severely. She is going to be in great pain in that area for a few weeks. We think that she is going to have severe Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She is going to have frequent nightmares and panic attacks. Anything may set her off." She says looking into the room.

I turn and see that Tori is shifting her position in the bed.

"Shes going to wake up soon, you can go in and see her if you want." Dr. Johnson says gesturing towards the door. I smile at her and open it.

Tori's POV

I start waking up and pain takes over my whole body. Where am I? What's going on? I open my eyes and see I'm in a white room. I'm in a hospital? All I remember is going to Brittany's house and... Dad. I feel tears well into my eyes as today replayed in my mind. I bite my lip trying not to cry, I don't cry in public.

"You know it's okay to cry." I hear someone say to the left of me. I turn my head and feel sharp pain in it as I look over and see my sister.

"Your always so strong, and keep your feelings balled up. Sometimes you just need to let it all out." She says standing up. I feel more tears well into my eyes. I just have one question that is fighting to come out.

"Is dad still alive?" I ask, my voice is hoarse from all the screaming and it stings. I see Santana's smile turn into a frown.

"Well, uh, yeah." She says her eyes filled with sorriness. That's all that it takes to make me snap.

I begin to sob and whimper. I feel San come and lay next to me trying to avoid all the wires. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me onto her lap. "Shh, it's all over." She says rubbing my tense back. I wrap my arms around her, nudge my face into her hair, and cry even harder. San continues to rub my back and combs my hair with her fingers. "Shh, he's never going to hurt you again." She whispers into my ear. I wish I could believe her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Pretty Little Liars is on! :)**

Santana's POV

Tori finally stops crying after about an hour and sits up. I look out in the hall and see Ra- I mean Berry talking to Dr. Johnson. I reach over and grab a tissue and hand it to Tori. She mutters a "thanks and leans back onto my chest.

Dr. Johnson walks into the room with a smile on her face. "How's my favorite patient?" She says walking over and sits down in a rolly chair and begins studying one of the computers.

"Sore." Tori responds, I hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Well, I have good news. You're vitals are good, and you can be discharged tomorrow." She says rolling over to us.

"Yay." Tori mutters nestling her face into my shirt.

Dr. Johnson smiles and says, "Well, I'll let you get some sleep."

She leaves the room and look down at Tori. Her face is nuzzled into my chest and her arms are still wrapped around me. She looks so depressed. I just want to make her feel better somehow. Suddenly a idea pops into my head.

"Hey, Tori." I say nudging her arm.

"What do you want?" She mumbles into my shirt lifting her head up.

"Do you remember when we went to Busch Gardens when you were 7?" I say looking into her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, what about it." She says scratching her head.

"You were so pissed off because you were to short to ride anything, and I was to afraid to ride that I was going to fall off of things so I didn't ride anything." I say laughing.

"Yeah." She says looking at me confused.

"Well, know that you're taller, and I'm not afraid of being throw off of things, we should go again." I say looking at her smiling. "Like next week."

"Really?" She says looking at me with hopefully eyes.

"Really." I say braiding a little stand of her hair.

"Will you actually ride things? And not stand in line for an hour and then freak out at the last second and run away crying into the bathroom like a baby, like you did last time?" She says copying my signature smirk.

"I was not crying!" I say, giving her a fake hurt expression.

"Are you kidding me! It was freaking Niagara Falls in there! You kept on saying 'I'm gonna die!' to anyone who came near you." She says, laughing.

"Shut up." I say poking her in the nose.

She smiles and leans into my chest again. I feel her breath get heavy and notice she falls asleep. Wow, that must be a record of 30 seconds. I look at the door and see Rachel standing there smiling.

"What are you smirking at Berry?" I say rubbing Tori's hair.

"You." That's all she says.

"And why are you smirking at me?" I reply back.

"Because, you are just so cute with her." She says smiling even wider. Did she just call me cute?

"Berry, let me get this straight did you just use me and cute in the same sentence?" I reply looking at her crazy.

"Yes I did. You are actually really nice and sweet whenever you're around her." She says gesturing at Tori.

"And you're not annoying whenever you're away from frankenteen." I spit at her.

I see her face fall when I say that.

"Well, I'll be less annoying a lot more now." She says having a sudden interest in her feet.

"Wait. Did you and Frankenteen break up?" I say confused at all of this.

Rachel nods and I see tears come into the corner of her eyes. Oh god, not another crying midget in my presence.

"Hey, Rach, it's okay, he was an ass anyway. He stupid to break up with someone like you." I say trying to cheer her up. I always did have a soft-spot for the diva. She kind of reminds me of Tori.

I see the biggest smile come across her face.

"What?" I ask.

"You called me Rach."


	14. Chapter 14: Release

**A/N- That temple run game is freaking addicting, I've been playing for three hours straight. :P**

Tori's POV

I wake up and notice Santana is laying beside me with her arm wrapped around me. I'm so happy! I get to leave this hell-hole today.

I nudge San and whisper "Its time for breakfast".

She jumps up and screams"Don't take my bacon!"

I laugh and say "You say the weirdest things when you wake up."

"I know" She says smiling at me and then leans over to mess up my hair.

Dr. Johnson walks into the room with her clipboard.

"You ready to go home?" She asks me writing down something on her clipboard.

"You have no idea." I say fixing my hair.

"Santana if you would just follow me I'll give you the sign-out forms." She says leading my sister out of the room.

I lay back into the bed and think about what to do next. Where are we going to stay, because there is no freaking way I'm gonna go back in that car. This hospital gown is so freaking itching. I'm in so much pain, but I'm not telling San that because she'll make me stay here until I'm twenty. I hear someone walk into the room and I lean up and see Rachel.

"Hi." I mumble at her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She says sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I'm just a little sore." I say looking at her.

She is wearing jeans and a plaid Holster shirt, it's a very un-Rachel looking outfit.

I guess she notices me staring at her.

"I decided to ditch the skirts and animal sweaters for today." She says smiling at me. "Did Santana tell you that you guys are coming to stay at my house?"

Well that answered my question. "Actually, like always, no she didn't tell me, she doesn't usually tell me anything." I say looking at my nails.

"She just wants to protect you." Rachel says staring at me.

"Well, sometimes I don't want to be." I reply pulling the blanket up.

"You don't want to be what?" I hear Santana say as she comes skipping in the room.

"Never mind." I mumble laying back into bed. "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah, put these on." Santana says throwing me a pair of her cheerio sweatpants and a t-shirt she got me when she went to New York.

I lean over and stand up quickly. Bad idea. I feel my leg just give up under my weight. I close my eyes and wait to feel more pain take over me. I feel someone arms wrap around me and pull me back into a standing position. Santana is holding me steady looking at me with a worried look.

"I'm fine." I say shaking her off, grab the clothes, and walking over to the bathroom.

I close and lock the door to the small bath room and look in the mirror. I look horrible. My hair is a birds nest, my black eye is,well, black. My lips swelled from being busted. I just want to burst into tears.

I changed into the sweatpants trying not to look at the bruises between my thighs. I put the shirt on and attempt to get the knots out of my hair. I give up, I really need to take a shower, I just want to scrub myself until the feeling of him gets off of me. I just pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I walk out of the room and see Santana and Rachel talking to each other and laughing. There's something fishy going between these two.

Santana's POV

Me and Rachel keep on talking about school, TV, and everything else. She's actually not that bad once you get past the animal sweater wearing psycho. I see Tori limp out of the bathroom over to the door. The sweatpants are way to big for her but they'll work.

"Nice hair." I say looking at the black mess on her head.

She glares at me and walks over to grab her phone off of the bedside table.

"Let's go." She growls walking into the hallway.

"You go ahead I need to ask Dr. Johnson something. You know where my house is right?" I hear Rachel say as I walk towards the door. She tosses a pair of keys.

"Yeah, I know." I say going into the hallway.

I walk to the elevator, and stand beside Tori. I see her attempting to text someone on her broken phone.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask her trying to lighten the mood.

"Sleep, eat, and take a shower." She mumbles as we walk into the the elevator.

"Living the adventurists life, aren't you." I say lightly punching her in the arm as the doors close.

She swats my hand away and leans into the corner of the elevator. "Shut up, I'm tired." She snaps at me.

"Well, someones in a bad mood today." I jokingly say.

I don't know whats wrong about that sentence but that set Tori off.

"WELL OF COURSE I'M IN A BAD MOOD! I WAS FREAKING KIDDNAPPED!" She screams at me at the top of her lungs. She flies across the elevator and begins punching me in the arm. It doesn't hurt at all because she weighs like 70 pounds.

"Calm down, small fry, it's not the end of the world." I say grabbing her wrist to stop her from punching me again.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'RE A BITCH AND ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!" That hurt a little inside.

"I care about you." I say in a small voice trying to calm her down a little.

"NO, YOU DON'T! NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME! I'M JUST A WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP, THAT ONLY TAKES UP SPACE!" She screams at me. I feel my heart drop. This argument is more serious than I thought it was.

"You're more than that, you're an awesome girl, anyone who gets to be around you is lucky." I say to her quietly.

"SANTANA! I'M WORTHLESS! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT? I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN BORN! IF I WASN'T BORN MOM WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND YOU WOULD HAVE HAD A GOOD LIFE! DAD TOLD ME THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BOY! HE TOLD ME IF I WAS A BOY HE WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY LOVED ME!HE WOULDN'T HAVE RAPED ME IF I WASN'T BORN." Tori screams at me, he breathing is becoming rapid. I just want to take all the pain away from her. I walk over to her and try to wrap my arms around her.

She screams, "GET AWAY FROM ME.!" and crawls into a corner, and begins sobbing. I've never seen her like this. I guess this is the Post-Traumatic Stress thing, Dr. Johnson was talking about. I walk over to her and kneel down in front of her. I lay my hand on her shoulder.

She begins to shake and whimpers "Please, don't hurt me."

"Baby girl, I'm not going to hurt you." I say touching her back. She flinches, but relaxes after a few seconds. "You need to get up, sweetie. We are about to be in the lobby." She nods stands up and wipes her face.

We step out of the elevator and go to the check out desk, so I can sign us out. I sign the paper, and walk to a couch that Tori is sitting on.

"Ready to go?" I ask her.

She nods but suddenly tenses up. She begins to shake and hyperventilate. I look into her eyes, and see they are filled with pure terror and fear. I turn to look at whatever she is so scared of. It's dad sitting in a wheelchair being rolled into the lobby. I turn and look back at Tori. She is standing up, still trembling in fear. I turn back and look at my dad and he is getting closer. He turns and winks at me. I gag and look at Tori. She looks at me and runs.


	15. Chapter 15: Run

_ 8 year old Santana sat down next to her sister on the couch. Her sister is trembling. San wraps her arm around her protectively. Their father called them down stairs. San feels her four year old sister flinch when their father walks into the room. _

"_Good morning, Santana." he says walking over to sit in his chair._

_Santana just glares at him. She feels her sister shift in her seat._

"_I'm hungry." she hears, her say in a small voice. Well, at least she's talking, Santana thinks to herself. She's been quiet for the last few weeks._

"_Ok then slut, let's play a little game. You go hide and I come and try to find you." he says, staring the younger girl in the eyes._

_Her eyes light up, "Like hide and go seek." She says excitedly._

"_Yes, like hide and go seek except there is a catch. If I don't find you I won't hurt you, if I find you, I will." he says grinning at her._

_Tori's face falls as she begins to whimper. "I don't wanna play."_

"_Well, you don't have a choice slut." he spat "You have 2 minutes." he says looking at his watch._

_Santana picks her baby sister up and carry's her away quickly. She goes into her bedroom and opens the small door hidden by her desk._

"_Get in here." she whisper nudging Tori inside. She crawls into the small storage area and sits against the wall. Tori crawls over and sits on San's lap._

"_I'm scared." she whispers to her big sister, looking at her with big eyes._

"_You're going to be okay." She whispers back, hoping she is right._

Santana's POV

Once I see Tori start running I turn and sprint after her. As I make my way through the revolving doors. Shit! It's like 20 degrees out here. Tori's already halfway across the parking lot and doesn't look like she stopping anytime soon. How the hell can someone run that fast after just being released from the hospital? I continue to chase after her, good thing Coach Sue makes us run so much at practice.

We are running through the park ,now. I'm probably three feet away from her now. I don't really know how to make her stop running. If I grab her she'll probably freak out and get more hurt than she already is. I could run in front of her and stand in her way, then hopefully she will stop. I'll go with that. I speed up and jump in front of her. Well, she stopped, by running into me. The impact knocks both of us off of our feet. I hit the ground with a thud and look over to Tori. She looks at me with a sad look, jumps up and runs in an other direction, leaving me sitting here in the dust.

Tori's POV

After I run into San, I jump up and continue to run. Why, won't she leave me alone? I just want to be left alone! It's starting to snow. I keep on running until I end up at my old house. The house I lived in before mom was dead. It's still deserted. I climb over the fence into the backyard. I crawl through the window that leads into the kitchen. When I get in the house, I look around.

It looks the exact same way. There is no heat in her, but I don't care. I walk up stairs and go into San's old bedroom. The dent is still in the wall from the time that San threw her alarm clock at the wall. I walk into the corner and kick the wall. The secret door pops open. I crawl into the small space and grab a shoe box. I open the box and take out whats inside. Inside is a small lamb stuff animal, a card with a dog in a birthday hat, and a necklace that has the initials EJL carved into it. This is all I have left of my mom. She gave me the stuffed lamb on my third birthday along with the card. The necklace was hers that my dad gave her. I feel tears form in my eyes as I read the card. It says:

_ Dear Tori, Happy 3rd Birthday! You are getting so big now. I'm am so proud of you. I know you probably won't be able to read it, but you can read this when you're older. I can already tell that you are going to be a beautiful young lady. You will be awesome in whatever you do. Your father and I are so happy you came into our lives. Remember that I love you more than anything in the world._

_ Love, Mom _

_P.S. Take care of your sister. I'm 100% sure she'll do the same for you._

Out of all the people in the world, my mom had to die. There are 8 billion people, and the one person that loves me no matter what, had to be the one to die. I hate my life. I just sit there and cry for a few minutes. I just realized it is really cold in here. I mean like freezing cold. Like, I can't feel my hands anymore, cold. I get up and put my box back into the hiding place. I walk back onto the street and realize I'm in trouble. There is snow blowing everywhere, I'm in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and I don't know where I'm going.

Maybe if I can find a gas station I can call San, and she can pick me up. I continue to walk straight, the snow is hitting my face and it feels like rocks. All I can see is the ground and a gray mess in front of me. I keep on walking for what feels like hours. I don't know if I can keep this up much longer. I finally give up and plop down on the side of the road. I pull my arms inside of my t-shirt and shiver. My teeth are chattering. I hear a car pull up and a door slam. I feel my heart speed up. Not again. I see a figure walk across the street towards me. The figure is holding, I think its a blanket. I don't care if this person is trying to kidnap, as long as I get into a warm place. The figure is now standing over me and I can make out San's face. She wraps the blanket around me, picks me up, and begins to walk to a car.

Rachel's POV

I wait in the car for Santana. She's been freaking out for the last hour as we patrolled the streets looking for Tori. I hear the back door open and see Santana slide in with a big lump in a blanket. Santana pulls Tori closer to her and tries to get some warmth into her. I turn the heat up, hoping to help and begin to drive home.

The ride takes about 15 minutes. I pull into my driveway and turn off the car. Turning to the backseat, I notice Santana is asleep. I lean back and nudge her in the shoulder. She opens her eyes and growls, yes growls, at me, pulling Tori closer to her. I guess she see's the shocked look on my face and she mumbles a small sorry. She opens the back door, picks up Tori and runs inside. I follow her, and walk her to the room that's going to be hers. She lays Tori on the couch in the corner, unmakes the bed, puts Tori in the bed, and tucks her in, in a matter of 30 seconds. She lays in the bed and closes her eyes. I can imagine why she is exhausted. I turn around and begin to walk out the door to let her get some sleep.

"Rachel?" I hear Santana say in a small voice.

I smile at her using my name. "Yes?"

"Thanks for letting me us stay here. I really appreciate it. And about Finn, he's a douche-bag, just forget about him." She says yawning many times in the sentence.

"Your welcome. Good night." I say walking out the door.

"Don't let the bedbugs bites." I hear her mumble.


	16. Chapter 16: First Night

**A/N- GO GIANTS! SUPER BOWL CHAMPS 2012!**

Santana POV

I wake up to something pushing me. What the hell? I snap open my eyes when I hear something whimper. I turn to look at Tori and see she is sweating and shaking. I'm guessing she's having a nightmare. I lean over and try to wrap my arm around her but stop when she begins whimpering more and faintly saying, "Get away from me. Please, stop." I reach over to push her hair out of her face, but once my hand touch her skin she begins trembling more and pushes my hand away. I grab her small hands and rub circles in them, "Shhhh, it's just a nightmare." She stops shaking a little bit, but is still mumbling "Stop it hurts." Hopefully, she not having a nightmare about dad, even though I know she is. I reach up to her shoulder and shake her a little. "You need to wake up baby." I whisper softly into her ear.

Tori's eyes snap open, and she looks around wildly. She jumps into the air and runs into the bathroom, covering her mouth. I quickly stand up and follow her. By the time I get into the bathroom, she is already crouched down over the toilet throwing up. I kneel down behind her, hold her hair back, and rub circles into her back. Once she finishes vomiting, I pull her onto my lap. "Shhh, it was just a dream." I whisper running my fingers through her hair. "But, it already happen!" she sobs into my shirt. That breaks my heart. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "He is never going to hurt you again." I whisper. "We do-don't know that." She says, her voice breaking in mid sentence. She's right, I thought he could never hurt us again after he got arrested. I pick her up and carry her back to the bed. I put her under the covers and crawl in beside her. She scoots over beside me and buries her head in my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her until she falls asleep. When she is asleep I lean over to look at the clock. It's 6:24 and it's Monday. Fuck! I have school today. I don't want to leave Tori alone. I slide out of the bed and walk downstairs.

I see Rachel, sitting at the table reading a people's magazine. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Are you going to go to school, today?" She asks pushing a cup of coffee to me.

I pick it up and take a sip. "I don't know. I don't want to leave Tori alone." I say looking over at her.

I see her smile and she says, "You are so protective of her."

I look at her and say, "Well, she's the only one I have."

Rachel looks into my eyes and says, "You have me." and smiles.

I look into her eyes to see if she's lying. I want to trust her, but I can't, not after him. I stand up and walk to the stairs.

"I'm staying home today, if anyone asks I got suspended for slapping Frankenteen." With that I walk upstairs and go back into the bedroom. I lay back in bed with Tori and drift back to sleep.

I wake up once again to someone pushing me. I open my eyes and see Tori standing over me shaking me awake.

"I'm hungry." She says in a small voice.

I stand up and walk downstairs. Tori follows me like she's my shadow, just like she did when she was little. I search through the cabinets for some regular food. There's all this vegan crap. I finally find some lucky charms, pour them into a bowl and give it to Tori. She mumbles thanks and sits down at the table and begins eating.

"You do know we have to talk about last night." I say to her.

"No, we don't." Tori says eating the cereal.

This is going to be a long day.


	17. Chapter 17: Skipping School

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updated, I just finished basketball season and we had three games last week. I can update more now that it is over.**

Tori's POV

I stare at my cereal and look up at San. She been staring at me for like the last hour.

"Um, why are you staring at me?" I ask getting sick of it.

"What?" She says shaking her head. "I'm just thinking. You need to eat."

"No, I don't." I reply staring at the cereal.

"Uh, yeah you do, you a freaking twig." She says matter-of-factually.

I hear her phone ring and she stands up and answers it.

"Hello?" She says walking into another room. I take this time to dump the food in the trash can. Who needs food?

I walk into the living room. Wow, it's nice. It has a grand piano and has glass windows all around the room. I sit down on the couch and look at my phone. It has a giant crack down the middle of the screen but I can still use it. I look at it and see I have 432 new text messages and 21 missed calls. Well, that's nice. Most of them our from Jake asking if I am okay. A few were from various glee club members. Nine of the missed calls were from my Aunt Lexi. She my mom's 25 year old little sister. We used to be really close with her until she moved to North Carolina.

I listen to the voice mails, they are all if her asking if I was okay and to tell Santana to call her. I lay my phone down and close my eyes.

I guess I fell asleep because I started having another nightmare.

_I'm in a dark room huddled in a corner. My dad steps out of the shadows and walks over to me. He kicks me in the stomach and starts screaming at me. _

"_You were supposed to be my perfect daughter." He continues to kick me. "Your just a piece of trash that no one care about." He screams at me._

_I stare at the ground and see a familiar pair of leather boots appear out of nowhere, about 5 feet away from._

"_San...Help me." I mutter as my father continues to kick my limp body._

_I hear her laugh and say, "Why should I help you? It's your fault you in this mess."_

_Well, that broke my heart._

"_Please San help me... I thought you loved me." I say my ribs aching, I can't hold back the tears anymore._

"_Are you kidding me? I just pretend to like you. Everyone does. Your worthless." she says in a voice she always uses on Finn._

_I whimper as she walks over to me. She grabs my arm and yanks me up. I notice a shiny object in her hand._

"_It's all you fault. If you were never born none of this would have ever happen." She says, suddenly driving the knife into my stomach._

I wake up screaming and trembling. I notice I'm back in the bed. Something is wrapped around my waist.

"Shhh, it's okay." I hear San whisper to me.

"IT'S NOT OKAY SANTANA! IT MY FAULT! WHY DID MOM HAVE TO DIE, WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME!" I scream at her pushing her away and jumping out of the bed., the emotions over the last few days flowing out of me.

Her eyes widen, obviously surprise by me yelling.

"It's not your fault, baby. Maybe, god wanted her in heaven." She says talking to me like a three year old.

"Or maybe he just wanted to punish me for being born." I say turning away from her.

I hear her get up and wrap her arms around me.

" Baby, everyone loves that you were born. You make everyone smile and are the most caring person I know." She says squeezing me. I lean against her and sniff her perfume. It the same one that mom wore and is comforting.

"That was Lexi on the phone and she wants us the visit her for spring break." She says bringing me back over to the bed.

"That's next week." I tell her.

"Yeah, it's perfect! She lives like 3 hours away from Busch Gardens, so we can go there for a few days." She informs me putting a blanket over me.

"Ok." I mummer.

"Here take these it will let you sleep better." San says giving me 2 pills. I swallow and lean back onto the bed.

"I'm going to sleep." I say burrowing my face into the pillow.

"Ok, but you better be ready to ride some roller coasters next week." She says walking out of the room with a smile on her face.


	18. Chapter 18: Walk

Santana's POV

After I put Tori back to bed I go downstairs and turn the TV on. I sit and watch hoarders for a few hours until I hear the door unlocking. I look up and see Rachel walking in with her pink backpack.

"Hey." I say flipping through the channels.

"Hello, everyone missed you today." She says smiling sitting in the chair next to me.

"Yeah. Sure they did." I say doubting her.

"I'm not lying! Puck wanted to know where what he says his "Friend with Benefits" was." I smile at that. "And Kurt wanted to talk to you about how your eyelashes are long, Quinn wanted to talk about cheer leading and Brittany looked totally lost..." I zone out on the word.

Brittany...Why did she cheat on me with Wheels? I mean, I'm like 20 times hotter than he is and I can walk. If she didn't ever love me why didn't she tell me before I got into this big mess.

"Santana?" I hear Rachel say, interrupting my train off thought.

"What hobbit." I snap at her.

I see her face fall at the nickname "I just wanted to know if you are okay." she says looking at me, with her big brown eyes.

"I would be lying if I said things are fine." I say looking at the ground.

"Come on, let's go on a walk." She says pulling me off of the couch.

Rachel leads me to the woods beside her house.

"Follow me," she mutters grabbing my hand. It tingles at the contact. She drags me through the pine tree forest. We walk for about 10 minutes and I see a giant rock.

"Wow, Berry you made me walk a mile for a freaking boulder." I say tired of walking.

"It's not the boulder silly, it's whats behind it." She says laughing.

We walk around the rock, and I am speechless by the sight. There is a giant lake in front of me. There are all types of flowers surrounding the lake. The colors look like a rainbow against the green grass. Across from me there is a mini mountain with a waterfall flowing into the pond. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"Woah." I say looking at Rachel.

"Yeah, it's awesome isn't it." She says smiling at me. "Come on let's go sit down."

She leads me to where the waterfall is and we sit on the rocks beside it.

"How did you find this place?" I ask.

"One day when I was mad at my dad's for missing the sign up for Broadway Jr. camp, I tried to run away. I was eight and I had know idea what I was doing. So I ran in a straight line until I got here. This place took away all my worries and I've been coming here whenever I am down ever since." She pinking a flower off of the ground.

"Where are you dads?" I wonder, thinking out loud.

"Well one of them is a doctor in Toledo and he only comes home every other weekends. If he feels like it. And my other dad is a businessman and has to travel everywhere." She says looking at her feet.

I nod and look around the lake. I see a group of ducks swimming across the lake. The mom is in the front leading her babies, glancing back every now and then, and the father is in the back making sure none of the babies our getting left behind. That the way a family should be.

"Santana, can I ask you a question?" I hear Rachel ask.

"Sure."

"What happen to your mom?" My heart drops at the question. I've never told anyone about my mom except for Brittany.

"Well...um...sh-she died." Wow, Santana that is a big explanation.

"You don't have to say the rest if you don't want to." Rachel says taking my hand.

"No, I ne-need to. I was seven when it happen. I thought I was the luckiest seven year old ever. I had a mom who loved me and took me to the movies every weekend. My dad was a doctor and got me whatever I wanted and I was his little girl. And I had the most adorable little sister ever that everyone thought was the cutest thing ever." I smile at the memory. Here comes the hard part. "On-one day she was coming back from taking To-tori to ballet. It was da-dark and ra-raining. At the st-stopli-stoplight, she was going through and th-the othe-other driver was dr-unk and was-wasn't paying att-attention. He was goi-going 70 and h-hit her side of the c-car." I feel the tears streaming down my face. Rachel runs her thumb over my hand. "I w-was watching Spongebob with my dad. W-we were laughing at everything but th-then he go-got the call. We we-went and picked up Tori, who was three and had no idea what was going on. Sh-she wa-was st-still alive wh-when we got to the ho-hospital. W-we went in-into her ro-room and the doctor to-told us to say go-good bye. Sh-she was ba-barley conscious b-but she gr-grabbed my han-hand and said I lo-love yo-you and take ca-care of Tori. Th-then sh-she ju-just clo-closed her eye-eyes and di-didn't open th-them. Tori st-started cr-crying and I di-didn't kn-know wh-what to do." I'm sobbing by the end of my story.

I see Rachel with tears in her eyes. She wraps her arms around me and I bury my head on her shoulder. I just sob and sob until I can't any more. I stand up and look at Rachel.

"Can we g-go ho-home now?" I ask desperately wanting to wrap my arms around Tori.

"Okay, let's go." she says nodding. Rachel grabs my hand and we begin walking back.


	19. Chapter 19: Sisterly Love

Santana's POV

We walk back to the house, Rachel sits down and starts doing homework, and I go upstairs to check on Tori. I walk into the guest room and notice she isn't there. The bathroom door is closed so I walk over to it and knock.

"Baby girl, are you in there?" I ask jiggling the handle learning it is locked.

"No." I hear her reply.

"Um, okay then I'll go look for you somewhere else." I say smiling.

"Go away." She says, I hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"I'm not leaving till you come out." I say leaning down and leaning against the door.

"Well, then I'll never come out, I'll just starve to death." She states and I hear her sigh. Ugh. That girl is so freaking stubborn, but you gotta love her.

"I'll buy you a strawberry banana smoothie if you come out." She likes those things as mush as I like bacon.

"I'm still not coming out." Ok, fine then she want's to do it the hard way.

"Tori, I swear if you don't come out of this bathroom right now, I will break this door down and go all Lima Heights on your skinny ass." I say standing up and knocking on the door harder.

"No, you won't." She says matter-of-factually.

"Watch me." I say taking a few steps back.

"Actually I can't, because there is a wall in the way." That's it I'm going in.

I back up a little more and then run full speed at the door. Bad idea. I don't know if I'm going to magically go through the wall or what. I hit the door and fall back on the ground on my butt.

"So, how that work out for you Ms. Snix?" I hear Tori say as sarcastically as she can.

"UGH. You are so annoying!" I scream at the door. Taking a bobby pin out of my hair.

"Your more annoyinger!" She screams back at me.

"That not even a word!" I exclaim putting the bobby pin in the key hole. I twist it around until I hear a pop. I twist the knob and open the door. Tori is just sitting on the ground with her knee pulled up to her chest playing on her iPod.

I walk over to her and lift her and drape my shoulder, careful not to hurt her. I carry her out of the bathroom and gently toss her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asks putting her iPod on the bedside table.

I grab a pillow and start hitting her in the head with it.

"You are crazy!" She giggles grabbing the pillow behind her and using it for defense. I keep on whacking her, until she throws her pillow and nails me in the face.

"Oh, it's on." I say throwing my pillow at her head and grabbing another one. We fight each other for about 30 minutes until I fall on the bed with exhaustion.

"Truce." I say looking up at Tori.

"Ok." She agrees laying down beside me.

I turn on my side to look at her. She a twig, but looks like she is getting skinnier. For the first time in a few weeks she has and actual smile on her face. I look at her hoodie and notice a dark stain, near her stomach area.

"Tori can you take off you hoodie for a second?" I ask, hoping she's not doing what I think she is doing.

"Why?" She asks nervously pulling down her sleeves.

"I need to see something." I say reaching over and grabbing her hoodie and pulling it up. I see her eyes widen and she jumps away from me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screams at me. But it's to late, I look down at my hand and see the blood-red liquid all over it.

"I'm so sorry." is all the Tori says before running into the bathroom again.


	20. Chapter 20:Attack

**A/N- Florida State sucks! GO UNC!:)**

Tori's POV

I run to the bathroom and slam the door behind me. I lock it and sit with my back against it. She saw it. I was hoping she wouldn't notice. Now she's going to hate me like everyone else in my life.

I lift my hood up and examine the cuts. I have three of them, I would have done more if San didn't come and get me.

There is still a little blood coming out of them. I get up and wet a washcloth. I wipe it over my stomach and wince as it comes in contact with the cuts. After I clean it off I get a gauze out of the medicine cabinet and wrap it around my waist to cover the cuts up. I feel my phone vibrate beside me. I notice that I have a voice mail and a text. I listen to the voice mail first:

"Hello Miss Lopez, this is Officer Warren from the Lima Police Department. We have some bad news. You father disappeared from his cell last night. We would like you to come to the station later, for any information that could lead us to finding him. We are doing our best to find him."

No. He escaped. How the hell could he have escaped. I feel my heart speed up as struggle to breath. I lock at the text message.

**Did you hear the news, I'm free. You better watch out bitch. I'm going to find you and kill you. -Dad**

He's looking for me. He's going to kill me. And probably anyone I care about. I let out a sob and drop to the ground. I slump down against the counter, put my head on my knees and wrap my arms around my legs. My breathing continues to speed up and I feel like someone is chocking me. I begin trembling and my vision begins getting blurry. Is the room spinning?

I hear a knock on the door and hear the lock pop, indicating its unlocked.

"Baby, I'm coming in." San says in a calm voice.

I hear the door open and hear San rush over to me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She says in a concerned voice. My chest continues to heave and my lungs feel like they are shrinking. I mutter. "H-h-he-he's...f-ff-fre-free." I manage to get out before I begin coughing.

"Okay, you're having a panic attack." She says taking a deep breath. "I need you to sit up. Do you need help?" She says in a quiet voice.

I unwrap my arms around my legs and bring my head up to look at her.

"Good job." She says scooting closer to me. She grabs my hand and places it on her chest. "Okay, baby, try to breathe with me."

I focus on Sans heartbeat and try to slow my breathing. I just want it to stop hurting. I close my eyes and start counting. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. My breath has evened out and I stopped shaking. I open my eyes and look at San.

"Good job, baby." She leaning over and handing me a bottle of water. I grab it and begins drinking it.

I finish drinking and hand it back to San.

"I'm going to carry you to the bed now, okay?" She says picking up my phone and putting it in her pocket.

I nod and she wraps her arm around me and hoists me into her arms carrying me bridal style to the bed. She unmakes the bed, lays me on it, lays down beside me and then covers us both up. She wraps her arms around my waist and begins running her fingers through my hair.

"Do you want to tell me what happen?" San whispers.

"Da-dad...es-esca-escaped." Is all I can manage before bursting into tears.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I know the police called me." San says rubbing my back.

"Lo-look at t-the te-text on my ph-phone." I mutter to San through my tears.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out my phone. I hear the beeping indicating she is scrolling through the menu. She gasps as she reads the text. I begin to cry even harder. She pulls me closer and whispers reassuring words into my ear.

"We can go and leave to visit Lexi tomorrow if you want." She says hoping to make me feels safe.

I nod and snuggle closer to her.

"I'll book the flight in a little while." She says kissing me on the forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry this is short, I'm still in shock from Pretty Little Liars last night :0**

Santana's POV

After a few minutes Tori falls asleep. I untangle her arms from mine and go downstairs to order the plane tickets. I see Rachel laying on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey do you have a computer, I can use?" I ask walking over to her.

"On the table." She says pointing to a wooden dinning table.

I walk over and get on the pink laptop. I go to and look at all of their flights. After searching for a few minutes, I find and a flight that leaves from Dayton Airport to Raleigh, North Carolina. I enter all the information, but stop at the number of passenger box. I lean over and look at Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She says pausing the movie.

"Do you want to go to North Carolina with me?" I say. "And Tori, of coarse." I add hoping she doesn't think I'm a physio.

She sits up off of the couch and gives me a questioning look.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, we can go swimming and stuff, since it's you know warm there." Wow. I sound like a fucking idiot.

"I would love to, Santana." Rachel says smiling at me. I grin back at her click three for the passenger section. I continue going through the steps buying them and the total ends up being $1,196.47. I enter my credit card number and click confirm. I don't have to worry about the cost of things because when my mom died she left me and Tori money, and a lot of it. The screen pops up and says my tickets are ready. I look at the clock at its 11:36 p.m.

"Hey Rachel."

"Yeah?" She says looking at me again.

"We have to be in Dayton at 4 in the morning." I moan.

"Crap. I'm going to bed." She says running up the stairs.

I smile and walk back to the guest room and lay back in bed with Tori.

Three Hours Later

I wake up to someone shaking me. What the hell? I open one eye and see Rachel standing over me.

"We have to leave in 30 minutes if we want to be there in time." She says ripping the covers off of me.

I groan and get up. I decide to let Tori sleep a little more and go into the bathroom to get ready. I change into some jeans and a Hollister top and brush my hair.

Then I grab mine and Tori suitcases and make a quick trip to the car. I throw my stuff into the trunk and slowly walk back to the bedroom for my biggest task, waking Tori up. She is not a morning person, and by not a morning person, I mean she turns into a mini Snixx.

"Hey baby. We're about to leave." I say pulling the covers off of her.

Tori continues to sleep and I gently poke her in the arm.

"Wake up." I say to her.

Suddenly, I feel something hit me in the stomach. What the hell? I look down at Tori who is still asleep. Did she just fucking hit me in her sleep? I give up and just pick her up and carry her bridal style to the car. I lay her down in the back seat and go back inside to get Rachel.

She comes out of her bedroom with a hot pink roller-board and is dressed in jeans and a tank top. Very un-Rachel Berry like. She smiles at me and we walk out to the car together. She puts her stuff in the trunk and gets into the passenger seat. I get into the drivers seat, start the car, and say.

"Let the fun begin."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been on spring break and have been in a no wifi zone for the last week, the horror :/. So here's a big chapter :)**

Santana's POV

The drive to Dayton was about an hour long. I concentrate on driving, while Rachel listens to her iPod, and Tori snoozes in the back.

We get to the airport and pay for parking, then begin unloading.

Twenty minutes of yelling and fake tears later, I finally have Tori up and we finally enter the airport. We go through security and then go to Gate D4, I give the lady at the desk our tickets and we load the plane. We're in first class near the front. It's a row of three seats and has a TV stuck on the wall in front of it. Tori then nudges me.

"I'm gonna throw up if I have the window seat." She tells me.

"You do know you're probably going to fall right back to sleep when you sit down, right?" I state.

"Yeah, I know I just don't like heights." She whisper to me embarrassed.

"I know." I say knowing exactly why.

_It was on Tori's fifth birthday. She's riding home on the bus from school. She was so excited because Sanny said she was going to get her the stuffed dog that she wanted so badly. When the bus stops at the street corner she looks out the window and see's Santana smiling at her. San gets off of school 10 minutes early than her, so everyday she waits for Tori at the bus stop. Tori happily jumps from her seat and skips down the stairs to hug her sister._

"_Hey Sanny!" she says still having her arms wrapped around her sister._

"_Hey baby, did you have a good day at school today?" San asks her baby sister._

"_Yeah! The whole class sang happy birthday to me, and then Ms. Jones gave me a cookie, and I got to chose out what book we had at story time, and then this new kid name Jake came up to me and we talked, and then I asked him if we could be best friends and he said yes." Tori finishes saying taking a deep breath._

"_Wow, sounds like you had a very eventful day at school today." Santana says as she takes her sisters hand and leads them down the road to their house. They pass by all the neighbors working on their yards, who don't even look up from their work as they walk by. Santana huffs at the lack of the neighbors concern. She thought they would at least find something suspicious about a 3__rd__ grader and a kindergartener walking home alone from school everyday._

_Once they get to the house, Santana notices her father's black car in the driveway._

"_Shit. He's not supposed to be home." Santana saying the word that Noah Puckerman taught her at school today. Carlos is supposed to be looking for a job._

"_Sanny, that's not a nice word." Tori says looking up at her sister with her big chocolate brown eyes._

"_Sorry." Santana mutters slowly walking up to the front door. She opens it and quietly steps into the house dragging Tori behind her. San looks around for her father, she notices him laying on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka laying next to him. Santana rolls her eyes at the typical behavior of her father._

"_Sanny, why is daddy not at work?" Tori whispers quietly to her sister._

"_He's probably taking a break, being a doctor is hard work." Santana reassures Tori. It's actually a lie, two weeks ago her father got fired for bringing drugs to work and it probably didn't help that he was caught taking them. Santana gently nudges her sister to the stairs and they walk up to Santana's room. Santana walks over to her bed and leans down and pulls a box from underneath it. The box is decorated in purple wrapping paper,which is Tori's favorite color. and has a big pink bow on the top. She looks over to her sister who is bouncing up and down in excitement. San giggles and hands her the present._

"_Happy Birthday, baby." She says sitting down on the bed, watching as Tori sits down on the floor and begins tearing open the present. She quickly tears open the wrapping paper and throws it behind her. __Tori then takes the tape, off of the brown cardboard box and a huge grin goes across her face when she see's whats inside. It's exactly what she wanted. It was a stuffed golden retriever, that was about a foot long and 6 inches tall. The best thing about is when you squeeze its paw it barks at you. Tori squeezes the puppy's paw and giggled when it started barking. _

_Santana smiles at the massive grin on her little sister's face as she plays with her dog. Tori jumps up, runs over to the bed, and jumps on top of Santana._

"_Thank you so much, Sanny! You're the bestest sissy ever! I love you! This is the best present ever!" Tori tells her kissing her on the cheek. It better be, Santana thinks, because it cost all of her allowance money for the month._

_Santana laughs and tickles her sister's stomach to make her laugh._

"_I love you too, Squirt. So what are you gonna name your dog?" San says looking at the dog wrapped in her sisters arms._

"_I'm gonna name him, Bingo." Tori says confidently._

_Santana rolls her eyes and laughs saying, "Very original."_

_Tori continues playing with the dog while Santana does her homework. After Santana is done with her homework she looks at the clock. It's 5:38, she should be getting dinner soon._

_San stands up and says to her sister._

"_I'm gonna go make dinner, is macaroni and cheese okay with you?" Santana asks her little sister._

"_Yeah, that's fine." Tori says making her dog do back flips off of the bed._

_Santana tiptoes down the stairs and into the kitchen. Santana sighs, most 9 year olds don't have to cook for themselves and their sister. Santana gets the easy-mac out of the cabinet, puts it into a bowl, puts the noodles and the water in, and sets the microwave for two and a half minutes. _

_She leans out the door and checks if her father is still asleep. Yep, he still passed out on the couch. Santana sits on the bar stool and thinks about her life. Today at school they had the assembly, they have every year, about abuse and reporting it. Santana knows that she should report her father, but with his threatening of her sister's life she knows she can't risk it. She just wish there was some way she could get her and Tori safely out of this hellhole._

_Santana is so engrossed in her thoughts she barely hears the microwave making the annoying beeping sound, indicating that the food is cooked._

"_Turn that thing off, slut." She flinches as she hears her father getting up from the couch._

"_Yes sir, I'm sorry." Santana says knowing not to say anything risky. She looks up at her father. She despises this man that causes so much pain to her and Tori. What she hates the most is he thinks its funny when they get hurt._

"_Where's the other slut?" He asks grabbing the bowl of mac and cheese from the microwave and begins eating._

"_She upstairs,probably sleeping,sir" Santana says hoping he'll just leave the poor girl alone on her birthday._

"_Well tell her to get the fuck down here." He says getting in his daughter's face._

"_Yes, sir." She mutter running upstairs._

_When she enters her room, she finds out Tori is indeed asleep. She curled up hugging Bingo close to her. Santana smiles at the scene but gets to getting Tori up._

"_Hey, baby girl, you need to get up now." She says sitting down next to Tori, rubbing her back._

_Tori shifts and mutters a quiet. "Why?"_

"_Because daddy wants you downstairs, and you need to eat something since your the birthday girl." Santana says trying to avoid the fact that their father may want to hurt them. _

_Tori nods and stands up, fear clearly showing on her face. Even though Tori was only five, she knew her father wanted to hurt people. Santana grabs Tori's hand and they walk down the stairs together, with Bingo being dragged behind Tori. When they reach to bottom of the stairs, Santana can see her father smirking when he see's Bingo._

"_Well, let's see what we've got here." He says standing up and walking over to his daughters._

"_What's this we've got?" He says pointing at Bingo. Tori looks at Santana in fear, so Santana speaks for her._

"_It's a birthday present I got her, sir." She says trying to keep it simple. Their father looks at Tori in disgust. _

"_Oh, your right. This marks the 5__th__ anniversary of the worst day of my life." He says staring at Tori like a piece of garbage._

_Tori's bottom lip begins to quiver as she holds in her tears. Santana takes one look at her and feels the anger bubbling up within her. How dare that horrible man speak to and innocent girl like that. Carlos walks over to Tori and yanks the dog out of her hand._

"_I'll be taking that." He says._

_Tori begins to whimper as she stares at her shoes. That makes Santana lose it. She lets go of Tori's hand, and struts up to her father._

"_You can not take that away from her!" Santana says pointing her finger at him. "I payed for it with my money and gave it to her, so it is rightfully hers!" She yells trying to get her sister's animal back._

"_You belong to me, so anything that you and the little slut own, belong to me." He says grabbing Santana's hair and pulling her back to the backyard. Santana screams as she is pushed outside._

_Tori follows in fear for her sister. Carlos looks at Santana and then throws Bingo as high as he can into a big tree. It goes at least 30 feet into the air and then lands in the tree. Tori cries as her new best friend is thrown out of reach._

_Her father yells at her, "If you like it so much, slut, why don't you climb and get it!" _

_Tori looks at the tree, she's only three and a half feet tall and the tree is so tall. She walks over to the tree and touches it._

"_Baby! You don't have to. I'll get it for you later!" Santana screams fearing her sister's safety. _

_Carlos grabs his daughter's waist and pulls her against him, covering her mouth._

"_If you want the dog you have to do it." He says. _

_Tori continues looking at the tree. Finally she makes her decision, and begins climbing the tree. The first few feet were easy because the branches were close together. When she was about ten feet in the air she looks at her sister. Her sister is wildly shaking her head, and has a glimmer of fear in her eyes. But, she continues climbing. About twenty feet in the air Tori looks down at the ground. Suddenly, her vision blurs and everything begins to spin. Tori closes her eyes for a few seconds and let's her vision come back._

_She continues to climb, finally she is within reaching distance of Bingo. Tori stretches out her small arm and grabs the dog. Once she has him, she hugs him and looks at Santana. Santana is still pale and is worried about how her sister is going to get down. _

_Tori looks down at the ground again and her fears come rushing back to her. She is dizzy and her heart rate picks up. The ground looks so far away. She yells out to her father. "I need help getting down!" _

_Her father laughs and says, "You should have thought about that before you climbed up there, whore."_

_Tori whimpers when she realizes she has to climb down herself. _

_She pulls Bingo to her chest and slowly puts her foot on the branch below her but freezes when she hears a crack._

_Santana is staring at her sister when she hears a crack. Then it all happen in slow motion, she watched in horror as the branch snapped and her little sister plummeted to the ground._

"San?"

"Santana?" I hear as a hand waves in front of my face. I blinked rapidly and see Rachel looking at me in concern.

"You've been staring at that wall for at least five minutes." She says sitting down in the window seat.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I say, sitting down, thinking about my flashback. When Tori fell, she ended up breaking her right arm, 3 ribs, and dislocating her shoulder. The doctor's said she was lucky to live. God, I hate that man, my "father", so fucking much.

I feel Tori sit next to me, she immediately lays her head on my shoulder. I run my fingers through her hair until she finally falls asleep.

Our flight takes off smoothly and I read a sky-mall magazine during the flight. I look over and see Rachel reading a magazine on Broadway. Typical, Berry. What surprises me next is what she says to me.

"You know I'm always here, if you need someone to talk to, right?" She says looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I say smiling.

She lowers her voice and says, "Also, you don't have to if you don't want to, tell me what happen with you, Tori, and your dad, after your mom died." I look at her, surprised she had the courage to ask me that.

"Bad things." I say just as the pilot begins announcing "Welcome to North Carolina."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: People I would like to apologize for not updating this for like three years. I have had a lot going on in my life, but expect updates for this more often, I'll do it as much as I can. Sorry, once again!**

Tori's POV

We get off of the plane and walk through the gate into the airport. There are tons of UNC and Duke stuff in the gift shops as we walk by them. I like Duke better, but Santana and Aunt Lexie like the Tarheels (even though they suck).

"San, can we get some Starbucks? I'm thirsty." I whine, I really am tired and hungry, though.

"Sure, here's some money, you and Rachel stay here and I'll go find the baggage claim." Santana says handing me $10.

"She can go with you if you want I don't really care." I say, I need some peace and quiet to myself. Plane rides take the life out of me.

"No, she is going to stay here with you." San says in a weird tone, "Right, Rachel?"

"I'll do whatever you guys want me to do." Rachel says looking back and forth between us.

"Do what you want to do, Rachel, not what other want." I state glancing at Santana as I say it.

"Rachel is going to stay here." She says and then walks away.

What is with her? She is being overly protective, does she not think that I can go to a Starbucks without hurting myself? Ugh, she is so frustrating sometimes. I just need coffee.

Rachel and I walk towards the counter. "Hey, what do you want?" I ask Rachel as I stare at the menu. Hard decision over the Peppermint Mocha or the Double Chocolate Chip Frappe.

"Nothing, I already had my Chia Seed smoothie this morning." She says flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"What they hell is a Chia?" I say as we move up one spot in line and an Asian man walks by with his coffee.

"They are like little seed that are really nutritious, look I have some in this water bottle." She says pulling her bottle out of the pocket of her bag.

"OMG! That is disgusting they look like little tadpole eggs floating around." I say looking at the bottle with the little balls floating around.

"They are actually good." Rachel says laughing at me.

We finally get to the front and I order my Peppermint Mocha after a hasty decision. It taste pretty good and actually wakes me up. Now all we have to do is find San.

I look around for signs that say baggage claim, finally I set my eyes on one across the hall.

"Come on." I say to Rachel.

We follow the signs towards the baggage claim, it actually takes us passed the security and down and escalator. I see that back of San's head and walk over, surprised that there is no one with her.

"Hey, where is Lexie?" I ask standing beside me. She drapes her arm across my shoulder and laughs,

"Probably late, you know how she is, just like an older version of you."

I shrug her arm off and cross my arms, "What's that supposed to mean?" I say glaring at her.

"You guys are just carefree, not is a bad way. Loosen up Smidge." She says frowning at me.

"I'll loosen up, if you do." I say in a sassy tone.

"Excuse me? You are the one with the bad attitude here." She says crossing her arms back at me.

"Yeah, well atleast I have trust in you." I says looking her in the eyes without blinking. She stares right back at me.

"What are you ta-" She is interrupted by a blonde headed blob attaching itself to her.

"Santana you are so big now the last time I saw you, you were like twelve." She says hugging Santana.

"You saw me last spring bre-"

"And Tori, you are have actually grown, I thought you were going to be 4'7 forever." She says hugging me tight and picking me up.

"Yeah, it is amazing what puberty can do." I say hoping she will put me down this is hurting my cuts.

"And is this your girlfriend, Santana?" She says looking at Rachel. "You guys would have the cutest babies, you know, once the scientist figure out how to do that".

Rachel and San's faces turn bright red. I burst out laughing.

"No, I'm straight." "She is not my girlfriend" They say at the same time.

"Well that's a shame." She says grabbing my luggage from Santana's hand. "C'mon kids we are going on an adventure. Tori, come tell me about your recent man-candies as we walk to the parking deck." This is going to be a long week.

"So, your Tarholes lost to Duke." I say hoping to get the topic off of boys, which we have been talking about for the last 40 minutes we have been in the car.

"The Dukie just made a lucky shot. But I've gotta say Austin Rivers is one cute hunk of man." Lexie says turning onto the highway.

"You can say that again. How far away are we?" I ask looking into the backseat. Santana and Rachel are both asleep, kind of using each other as pillows, its cute.

"Now, we are about and hour away. Just to warn you Washington is a lot smaller than Lima." She says passing a tractor-trailer.

"It's fine. It is warm outside and you have a river, that is all I care about." I say reclining my seat back a little.

"So are you doing okay?" Lexie suddenly asks, looking serious for maybe the first time in her life.

"Not really, but I feel better here." I say looking out the window and avoiding her gaze on me.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right, your mother would kill me if I didn't say that."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just tired of people looking at me with sympathy and treating me like I will break at any moment. Sure, I have done some stupid things, but I'm not going to kill myself or anything. I would miss myself too much." That gains a chuckle out of Lexie. "And Santana will not leave me alone, I need sometime to myself. I love her, but whenever I am around her I just get sad and feel guilty, that she has to take care of me."

"Kid, she loves you and want the best for you. It's her job and it is also her job as an older sister to annoy you. Trust me your mom was on point with that job." She says smiling. "Just try to see things from her point of view, you would probably do the same thing for her."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But, thanks I never knew you could be serious." She laughs at this again.

"Well Kid, it is all about playing the part. You know when I did Theater in college I w-" She begins saying. I just zone out and take a quick nap.

When I wake up I see a sign that says "Washington, NC City Limits Pop. 10176". We pass by a bunch of farmland and trailers until we get into the downtown and there is a giant river. Lexie pulls down the main street and then turns into a driveway to a small house with a garden.

"Home Sweet Home." She says. I look back into her backyard and see it is right on the river. This is going to be and adventure.


End file.
